Prodigies too
by Sasuke's darkside
Summary: Sequal to Foolproof plans don't work for geniuses, follow the tale of Itachi in his attempt at escaping the fangirls gone wrong.


Disclaimer ; I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer ; I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1 ; Coming out, it's harder than you think.

xXxXx

( Main Street in Konoha )

It was time.

Itachi was preparing to test his brothers 'secret' technique, so in true badass fashion Itachi stood in the centre of the main street in Konoha, it was only early in the day so it was only him, a dozen or so fan-girls and Neji Hyuga, who wasn't actually aware of the showdown taking place and was simply trying to enjoy a cup of coffee.

It was Showtime.

Itachi made his move, strutting over to the Hyuga prodigy Itachi snaked an arm around his shoulders and blew into his ear.

"What's up hot stuff ? And I sure hope it's Neji junior." Said Itachi smoothly as he put his hand on one of Neji's thighs, giving a squeeze for good measure.

Neji's response caught him off guard though.

"I'm sorry, but I just recently stopped stalking you're younger brother, that whore cousin of mine stole him from me, and I don't think that it would be appropriate, maybe some time down the line I'll be up to stalking you, but right now you just bring back too many bad memories" Explained Neji as he slipped out from beneath Itachi's arm.

Itachi was speechless and blinked several times slowly before he finally took in Neji's words.

"Weird." Stated Itachi, spinning suddenly when he sensed danger behind him, it was the fan girls, they had surrounded him, and from the looks in their eyes they had mistook his interaction with Neji as friendly, not sexual.

"Shit !" cursed Itachi as they pounced.

xXxXx

( Konoha Park )

Obviously Itachi was a prodigy, so therefore his technique couldn't have been wrong, it was Neji's fault that the technique didn't work.

So here was Itachi staring down another mob of fan girls, but this time their was one Kakashi Hatake sitting at a park bench, oddly enough the book Kakashi was reading was not Ichi Ichi paradise, the cover read Student and teacher, or something like that, another odd thing was that as opposed to giggling as usual, Kakashi was swearing violently at the book.

So Itachi once again began the technique, casually sauntering over to Kakashi and giving him a 'friendly' grope. Only….

"What the hell ?" asked Itachi looking at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right you Uchiha whore, I'm wearing a chastity belt !" shouted Kakashi, proudly dropping his pants to show off his new belt and breaking into maniacal laughter.

"Kakashi's trying to seduce my precious Ita-kins, Get him !" exclaimed the obviously lead fan girl causing Kakashi to make a rather impressive run for it, considering his pants were still around his ankles as he ran, the fan girls where in, what they considered, hot pursuit.

"Well, that kind of worked. I suppose it could have been worse." observed Itachi as he watched Kakashi flee his fans.

"I need help." Realised Itachi in a shocked voice.

xXxXx

( Uchiha Mansion )

Itachi walked uncomfortably into his home, he would need to find his brother and learn the secret of his technique, only instead of Sasuke he found a certain Hyuga, in a bathrobe.

"Welcome Home Sasuke." Greeted the Hyuga in a seductive voice, Itachi realised she was confusing him for his brother, probably because it was night and dark and was ready to correct her when….

She dropped the Bathrobe.

"Wow, are those real ?" asked Itachi in awe.

"What do you mean Sas-, epp who are you ?" asked the Hyuga quickly covering herself up and turning bright red.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi announced expecting a far different reaction than he got.

"Oh, Sasuke's brother, no wonder you both look so alike, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Sasuke's girlfriend Hinata." Greeted the girl, Hinata. Just where had Sasuke found this girl, she had no fear whatsoever of Itachi, and that body, and she didn't have a curse mark so she was obviously of high standing in the Hyuga clan.

"It's um nice to meet you too, so where is my foo- beloved little brother ?" asked Itachi in his beast attempt at innocence, it was a scary sight indeed.

"Oh, he should be back soon, would you like some tea ?" asked Hinata politely while practically manhandling Itachi into the kitchen.

xXxXx

Sasuke was royally pissed.

Instead of coming home to a naked Hinata, he came home to find Itachi and Hinata having tea, this royally pissed Sasuke off, he should be doing naughty things to Hinata now, not forming Chidori.

Screw the clan, Sasuke was going to kill Itachi for interrupting his and Hinata's fun time.

Sadly Itachi saw it coming and avoided the wailing Chidori.

"We need to talk brother." Said Itachi as he dragged Sasuke into another room and tossed him precariously into a chair.

"I need help." Admitted Itachi tightly.

"No shit Sherlock, that's been obvious for fuckin' years !" Shouted Sasuke, and, did I mention, he's still royally pissed.

"Not that kind of help." Replied Itachi looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Then what ?" asked Sasuke, he had noticed Itachi's embarrassment and was curious, in a sadistic way of course.

"I need help seducing men." Admitted Itachi with a small blush.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, he didn' know what to say and even if he did his mouth seemed to have forgotten how to form words, so Sasuke settled on staring wide eyed at Itachi and opening and closing his mouth at regular intervals.

"Are, what ? You ? Ah, you know Itachi, when you come out to the family it shouldn't be because you need tip's." explained Sasuke with his face buried in his hands.

xXxXx


End file.
